


Intertwined Cruelty and Love

by ThatRedBean



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH, M/M, So I wrote this because my emotions are fuckin mess, This show ruined me, Will tossed himself into the sea with hannibae, a cliffhanger, hannibae too strong, it didn’t work tho, the prompt was to write a conclusion to a show/book that left off at, this was another prompt thing from my creative writing class, tho it didn’t specifically say for Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRedBean/pseuds/ThatRedBean
Summary: Will was hoping to drown and Hannibal has other plans.





	Intertwined Cruelty and Love

Will panted hard as blood from the knife wound to his cheek filled his mouth. He couldn’t feel any of it though, adrenaline and euphoria kinda made that hard. Stumbling to his feet, he made his way over to Hannibal and sinking into his outstretched arms. They both were out of breath and covered in blood but they were _alive and dangerous_.

“This is all I’ve ever wanted for you Will…. for both of us.” Hannibal rasped out, moving his cheek to rub against Will’s curls, his accent lulling slightly. 

“It’s beautiful…” Will whispered, his voice shaking with emotion. Will brought his arm around Hannibal, his hand coming to cradle the back of his head and tipped them both over the edge.

As they fell into the sea, Hannibal turned his body so he would take the impact. They tumbled in the water, the salt making their wounds flare in agony, but not once did they let go of eachother. Will’s last thought before passing out was of Hannibal and drowning.

He woke up to the gritty texture of sand and the starlit sky and of _Hannibal_.

“No…… no no no no..” Will mumbled in sheer panic and weakly tried to push himself away only to be unable to via Hannibal’s hands holding him. They both were supposed to drown. Will could of stopped Hannibal and himself from hurting anyone else. But no of course, _they lived_. And now since Will killed Francis with Hannibal, he signed a bargain with the devil and now it’s a _done deal_. Will should've expected that Hannibal wouldn’t of let them die. He’ll follow Will just like Will would follow Hannibal, they are interwoven and blurred together.

“Sweet, cunning boy…” Hannibal whispered adoringly, running his fingers through wet curls drawing a whimper from Will. Hannibal smirked a little, his tone playful.

“I believe I’ve never shown you Florence.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments and till next time!
> 
> ~ThatRedBean


End file.
